True Love
by Camille'Manon
Summary: Petite SongFic sur le Patreek: True Love de Pink. Bonne lecture!


Boonjour tout le monde c'est Camille ! J'avais envie d'écrire, avec toutes les choses qui se passent en ce moment sa me permet d'oublier dans quel monde on vit.

Alors j'ai pondu une FanFiction en 30 minutes, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris là sur le coup.. C'est une song-fic, j'en ai jamais fais mais je me suis tellement éclatée à la faire que j'en ferais sûrement une autre sur le Matoine dans les semaine à venir.

Alors je vous présente True Love, une chanson de Pink, que vous pouvez voir ici: watch?v=c6vsHF3E9NU J'aime pas spécialement cette chanteuse mais j'adore cette chanson et elle s'accorde parfaitement avec le Patreek.

Disclamer: le Patron et le Geek appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, et la chanson True Love appartient.. Bah à Pink. Voili, voilou. Si cette fic dérange les concernés je la supprimerais.

Et j'ai préféré traduire la chanson, pour que les lecteurs comprennent mieux. On est pas tous doué en Anglais, j'en fais partie..

True Love-Patreek. SongFic

**Parfois je déteste, toutes ces idioties que tu racontes**

**Parfois je veux t'en foutre une en pleine face**

**Il n'y a personne comme toi**

**Tu me rends hors de contrôle**

**Mais je sais que la vie craindrait sans toi**

Tout ce que tu racontes, tu sais tout les sous-entendus sexuels ? Raah, tu me rend fou, je déteste sa. Mais sa fait parti de toi, j'ai essayé de m'y habituer. M'habituer à tes lunettes noires, ton costume noir. Comme ton âme, aurais dis-je il y a quelques années. Mais je me serais trompé. Je me suis trompé sur ta personne. J'étais tellement sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de bon en toi, que tu t'amusais à me torturer moi, comme la parfaite petite victime que je suis.

**Juste une fois essaye de réfléchir aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi**

**Juste une fois essaye de ne pas être si méchant!**

**Répète après moi: Romance !**

**Aller répète le doucement **

**Tu peux le faire bébé**

J'ai mis du temps à me convaincre que j'était amoureux de toi. Ho crois-moi j'en ai eu du mal. Comment est-ce que je pouvais avoir de tels sentiments à ton égard hein ? J'étais dévasté, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, encore moins d'un homme. Mais là c'était.. C'était toi ! Un putain de psychopathe pervers et haineux, incapable d'éprouver la moindre pitié, le moindre sentiment. Je t'en ai voulu, mais je m'en voulais plus à moi même.

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pousses sur le mauvais chemin ?**

**Pourquoi dis-tu toutes les choses que tu dis ?**

**Parfois je me demande comment on a put se mettre ensemble**

**Mais sans toi je reste incomplet**

Puis il y a eu ce soir. Je m'en souviendrais toujours. C'était un vendredi soir, on regardaient un film, moi et Maître Panda. Je crois que c'était un Disney.. Je pensais tellement à toi, qui étais parti à tes bordels ce soir-là, comme la plupart des soirs d'ailleurs. J'avais envie de fondre en larmes, sauf que Maître m'aurais posé des questions aux quelles je ne pouvais me permettre de répondre. Alors j'avais feint de dormir, puis il m'avait emmené dans ma chambre. J'étais resté éveillé toute la nuit, à fixer le plafond, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Puis, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, j'étais descendu.

Roulé en boule dans le canapé, j'avais attendu. Attendu que tu reviennes. J'avais entendu la serrure de la porte cliqueter, et tu étais apparu. Tu m'avais demandé ce que je foutais ici, et pourquoi je pleurais. J'ai hurlé, hurlé que je t'aimais. J'était si fatigué.. Tu m'avais regardé avec des yeux ronds, et tu m'avais pris dans tes bras, me chuchotant que tu m'aimais aussi. Les larmes de désespoir c'étaient transformées en larmes de bonheur.

**Au même moment, je veux te faire un câlin,**

**Je veux serrer mes mains autour de ton cou**

**T'es un trou d'uc, mais je t'aime**

**Et tu me rends si fou que je me demande**

**Pourquoi je reste ici, et où est-ce que je pourrais aller**

C'est ce soir là que j'ai compris qui tu étais réellement, un homme qui se cachait derrière ses lunettes noires, son costume et ses blagues douteuses. Que tu pouvais éprouver des sentiments, que t'étais peut-être pas le plus parfait et le plus gentil des hommes, mais à mes yeux, tu l'étais. T'étais mon homme.

**Tu es le seul amour que je n'ai jamais connu**

**Mais je te déteste, je te déteste vraiment,**

**tellement que ça doit être le**

**Véritable amour, véritable amour,**

**Ça doit être le véritable amour**

Je t'aime, maintenant j'en suis sûr et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.

**Rien d'autre ne peut briser le cœur comme**

**le véritable amour, véritable amour**

**Ça doit être le véritable amour**

**Personne d'autre ne peut briser mon cœur comme tu le fais**

Par ce que tu es mon véritable amour.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez. N'hésiter pas à laisser une review, je ne mange personne. Sauf les petits enfants j'adore sa!

Sur ce je vous quitte avec trois derniers mots: #JeSuisCharlie.


End file.
